Learning to Love You
by Stone.Heart.Fiery.Passion
Summary: May still doesn't know why she feels this way towards a certain emerald haired coordinator. Throw in some fun and adventure on a journey as this blonde brunette takes the time to decipher her feelings. Don't forget some drama, but that can wait until later. Contestshipping along with other ships *FIRST OFFICIAL STORY*


**Hello!** **This kinda popped into my head so I was like, "What the heck?" It sounded like a good idea for a first official story so... yeah. It's short but keep in mind it's only the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

May was walking, her sapphire eyes scanning the sky. Here she was, travelling alone. Her brother had left for his own journey, May decided to let him have fun, she wanted to hear the excitement he had or would go through. Her thoughts strayed off, first to the purple haired freak, then the wise gentle woman, and finally, _him_.

Just thinking about the emerald haired coordinator sent shivers up her spine, they weren't bad ones though. Unknown to her, she let out a sigh, worrying a presence behind her.

"Hey July? You alright?" They asked. May jumped and turned before glaring.

"Two things Drew you arrogant grass head. One, it's May... and I'm fine," she said.

"Okay, guess I'll see ya around," he said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He pointed to a building, "I presume you're headed there so you can register for the contest, right?"

"Of course, I was just a little side tracked," she huffed. Drew smirked, flicking his hair.

"When are you never side tracked?"

Before she could give him a witty retort, he was gone. Her face exploded and she went red with anger. She turned and walked into the pokemon center.

"I'd like to register for the contest," she said, handing the pokemon center's Nurse Joy her Contest I.D. pass.

"Here you go, the contest starts at three," she happily replied as she handed May her pass. May glanced at the clock, she had about six hours until then.

"I'd like to enter using," she leaned in and Nurse Joy smiled, typing in the information.

"One more thing, may I have your autograph? My daughter is a big fan," the nurse sheepishly asked. May smiled.

"Sure, give me a pen, a piece of paper, and her name," she said.

Nurse Joy handed her a piece of paper with a beautifly pattern and a pen, "Her name is Addy."

May nodded and scribbled down a few words to Addy before signing her name. Nurse Joy smiled.

"Thank you," she said. May nodded and said her good byes.

She walked around town before she found the entrance to the forest and a clearing. She fingered the pokeball of her newest pokemon. She decided not to practice just yet.

"Glaceon, take the stage!" She cried.

"Glace!" Her pokemon cried happily, her fur gleaming in the sun.

"Glaceon, use combination fourteen!" May commanded.

Glaceon nodded, sprinting and jumping high into the air, using ice beam to create pillars of ice a nice distance apart surrounding her, before using iron tail nice and hard on the ground, which shattered the ice and then she used hidden power, making her coat gleam in the reflections from the ice shards and the light radiating from the hidden power. She used blizzard, which surround her before using iron tail once more, the force created a small blast, getting rid of the snow. May smiled at Glaceon before she heard a slow clap. She spun on her heel.

_Drew._

"Not bad November, not bad. Where's your other pokemon? This is a contest where two pokemon are required," he said. May snorted.

"I'm not stupid Drew. My second pokemon is a very special one, I'll be using her and I already planned the appeal," she said. Drew smirked.

"Good, I don't want to find out my rival is letting herself go," he said.

"Of course I wouldn't let myself go," she huffed.

"Hey, just checking," he said. May rolled her eyes.

"How's life been?" She asked.

"It's been fine. I caught a new pokemon, you?"

"I caught a new pokemon and evolved Skitty!" She exclaimed.

"Ah, Delcatty? A pokemon of grace and style, as well as very coordinated," he smirked, "Unlike her trainer."

"I'll let you know one thing Drew!" She yelled, stomping over.

"I'm very graceful and stylish. I'm very coordinated!"

She stomped closer.

And...

She tripped.

On her own two feet.

"Yeah, sure you are," he sarcastically drawled. She could hear the smirk form from those very words. She picked herself up.

"I was just admiring the ground, maybe you should too. You _are_ related to it," she said.

"April, this will never go through that dense skull of yours but this is real hair," he told her.

She was about to say something but she found herself staring at those emerald pools of his, eyes amazing as those should be illegal.

She zoned out, making the emerald eyed teen worried, "Are you sure you're okay?"

She shook her head but nodded.

"I'm fine."

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed this. This is my first official story so I hope you enjoy! Uhh... review please? I wanna know if I should continue tis or not.**


End file.
